Bajo las estrellas
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Tan diferentes, tan distantes, nadie nunca lo esperó, nunca nadie entendió, sólo pasó, sólo así… SLASH! SiriusRemus! CAP 2 ARRIBA!
1. Prólogo: te vi

**Disclaimer**: ………….. Si pudiera….. ALGUN DIA CONQUISTARÉ EL MUNDO!!! …. Ignoren eso…

**Summary**: Tan diferentes, tan distantes, nadie nunca lo esperó, nunca nadie entendió, sólo pasó, sólo así… SLASH!!! Sirius/Remus!

**Rating:** Mmm…. PG-13 por el momento

**Advertencias**: Oh, pues slash y… Mmm… no se me ocurre nada por el momento

**Dedicación**: ….. Por qué me obligan a poner esto??

**Bajo las estrellas  
Prólogo: Te vi…  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Era un muy bonito sábado, a pesar de que era medio día, el clima era fresco, por lo cual la mayoría de los estudiantes prefería salir a los terrenos que quedarse en el castillo, incluido él, un chico delgado, de estatura media y complexión delgada, su cabello era castaño claro y su piel blanca que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos color miel que casi eran dorados. Iba caminando calmadamente mientras leía un libro, sólo despegaba la vista de este para contestar los saludos que algunas personas le dirigían, si, era otro día pacifico para Remus John Lupin…

Mientras tanto en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, un chico alto, con buen cuerpo –y eso es decir poco –, cabellos negros, piel clara y hermosos ojos azules, sonreía arrogantemente a un grupo de chicas que le miraban con adoración mientras hacían preguntas tontas sobre sus gustos y cosas así. Se dirigió a la única que parecía fastidiada por su presencia, una pelirroja de ojos verdes, muy bonita. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y antes de que pudiera decirle lo que quería, esta chica se separó de él gritando alegremente:

- ¡Remus! Te estaba buscando –le dio un codazo al atractivo chico para alejarlo de ella y se fue con el joven de cabellos castaños

- ¡Evans! –la llamó provocadoramente el chico de cabellos negros - ¿Me vas a dejar por Lupin?

- ¡Tú y Potter me tienen harta! –frunció el ceño y se dirigió a él –Mira Black, será mejor que tu y Potter dejen de…

- Calma Lily, solo ignóralo –sonrió Remus - ¿Para que me buscabas?

- ¡Oh es cierto! –rió apenada y comenzó a alejarse junto con su amigo - ¿Te gustaría estudiar conmigo?

Frunció el ceño, maldito Lupin, volvía a arruinarle la fiesta… Se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria a ellos, no tenía caso discutir con el chico, solo lo ignoraría y le sonreiría.

- Black es muy apuesto –comentó una chica

- ¡Si que lo es! –la apoyó otra –como me gustaría ser su novia!

- ¿Están locas? –Preguntó una tercera con voz fría –es un griffindor!

- ¿Y? ¡El que pertenezca a esa casa no le quita lo apuesto!

Abrió sus ojos, había escuchado los comentarios de esas estúpidas mediocres que el sombrero seleccionador había enviado por error a Slyterin… Black era un cretino, Potter… agh tan solo su existencia le enfermaba y el otro patético griffindor… ese ni siquiera entraba en su lista negra. Se distrajo al ver entrar a Remus Lupin y a Lily Evans a la biblioteca, sonrió discretamente, tal vez esas idiotas tenían razón el que estuviera en otra casa no le quitaba la belleza a nadie, y mucho menos a un deleite visual como Lupin…

- si es tan molesto ¿Por qué no le hacemos una 'pequeña' broma?

- Sabes James… Es justo lo que haremos… muajajaja –comenzó a reír escandalosamente asustando a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala común.

- ¿Y que haremos? Preguntó James mientras miraba la entrada del cuadro.

- Nos encargaremos de que jamás vuelva a ignorarnos… Yo iré a sacarlo de la biblioteca mientras que tu te encargas del resto

- ¿Estás seguro Sirius?

- ¡Si!

Seguía leyendo en la biblioteca, desde hace un rato Lily se había ido mientras el seguía leyendo el libro que un 'admirador secreto' le había regalado, esa persona debía ser muy culta y debía tener muy buen gusto, era un libro precioso, sonrió, la dedicación que había escrito en este era sumamente halagadora y gracias a ella se había dado cuenta de que no había sido una chica quien se lo había regalado… '_Espero que sea de tu agrado Lupin, te veo pronto belleza…_' Se sonrojó, nunca nadie lo había llamado belleza; comenzó a reír por lo bajo, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando Black se sentó enfrente de él, lo notó cuando este le arrebató el libro y leyó la dedicatoria en voz alta.

- Vay Lupin… así que tienes novio –murmuró entre dientes – ¿es ciego? Porque no entiendo como alguien te puede hallar atractivo

- Hola Black –lo ignoró Remus mientras le quitaba el libro –perdona mis modales, pero tengo que irme

- ¿Por qué demonios me ignoras? –preguntó si mirarlo, casi gruñendo –yo no te ignoro ¿Por qué…?

- Lo siento –respondió el castaño –no era mi intención ser rudo contigo

Iba a contestarle algo, pero se quedó sorprendido, Lupin siempre era amable, incluso con él… Sonrió ligeramente, menos mal que no siguió con lo broma porque… En ese momento escuchó unas risas burlonas, rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo donde Remus se encontraba de rodillas en el piso completamente mojado, lo ayudó a levantarse recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta, fue entonces cuando por primera vez vio los hermosos ojos de ese chico, no eran normales, pero eran hermosos…

- ¡Debiste haber visto Sirius! –gritó James –parece rata mojada

- Así que fueron ustedes… -murmuró el castaño frunciendo el ceño y pensar que me quise disculpar contigo… ¡Eres un idiota Black!

Sin decir más se alejó de ahí mojando el pasillo y dejando a Sirius con lo que tenía que decir… Sonrió maliciosamente, al parecer, Lupin era más divertido de lo que jamás imagino, ahora si que eso sería un verdadero reto para Sirius Black… Rió, maldita sea, Lupin era atractivo, una _belleza._

Merle: Mmmm… TToTT a mitad del cap se me acabó la inspiración, pero aún así me gustó!!!

Celes: Deje review por favor ¬ ¬U esta niña no puede vivir sin ellos…

Merle: Por favor!!! Solo quiero saber si debo subir otro capitulo o no!

Celes: Además… así se acuerda de que tiene que actualizar fics…

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. 1 Not even close

**Disclaimer**: Acaso ven mi nombre en el título?

**Summary**: Tan diferentes, tan distantes, nadie nunca lo esperó, nunca nadie entendió, sólo pasó, sólo así… SLASH!!! Sirius/Remus!

**Rating** Mmm…. PG-13 por el momento

**Advertencias**: Oh, pues slash y… Mmm… no se me ocurre nada por el momento

**Dedicación**: A las 7 lindas personitas que me dejaron review, ah sí, sí, los voy a contestar jejeje

**Alejamoto**** Diethel**: ME alegro que te haya gustado tanto! XD Muchas gracias por tu review y… si me dejaran siempre reviews así creeme que continuaría más seguido mis fics.  
**Remsi**: A mi también me gustaría saber eso o.ó pero bueno, supongo que al paso del tiempo eso se vendrá a mi mentecita o por lo menos lo recordaré… jejeje bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el review.  
**Luntash**i: eh… -merle se hace la loca… bueno, finge demencia… bueno, se hace como la que no sabe nada –largo? Eh? Largo?? Que no está largo así? Muchas gracias por el review!!! (¬.¬U caps más largos? Acaso ven que tengo ese potencial XD es broma)  
**Fafa****-chan**: Aquí está la continuación y o.ó soy yo o esos 2 se me hacen conocidos –una lata de refresco le cae de atrás –qué?!?! Si tengo mala memoria aunque… o.O no sé… Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado lel fic y gracias por el review!!!!  
**Elisa Moony**: Aquí está!!! Gracias por el review!!!  
**Sakura-Diana-Black**: ese nombre me suena… -le pega un empaque de chocolates –dulces para mi?!?! Que lindos! Ejem, ah sí, pues lo que harán pues… hey! Me crees tan pervertida para ver lo que la gente calenturienta hace en los armarios?!?!? O.O bueno un poquito… ejem! Pues -..- es un fic mío así que… con suerte alguien lo natará… GRACIAs POR EL REVIEW!!!  
**Hermi16**: Hola!!! Pues de estar… pues o.O como siempre, linda y loca XD pues en mi fic Remus no es una blanca palomita :d hará sufrir un poquito a nuestro querido Padfood… muajajaja… ejem,espero que te guste el rumbo al que lo dirigiré y… Uh? Los reviews? Pues como ni he estado por aquí pues cuando leo lo imprimo y lo leo en la escuela y pues no puedo dejar review… pero me gustó el cap 1 de Virgen Crisis!! XD está bueno, ojalá lo continues. Bueno creo que ya me emocioné con los reviews jejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

**Bajo las estrellas  
Capitulo 1:  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Agitó fuertemente la toalla por todo su cabello, no sólo lo había sido agua normal, era agua helada. ¡Qué broma de tan mal gusto! Ese Black y ese Potter eran insoportables, por esa razón jamás había tratado de entablar conversación con ellos durante sus dos años en Hogwarts. Bufó molesto y se dirigió hacia la sala común; se encontró con Lily Evans, su mejor amiga en todo el colegio, le sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba ella maldiciendo a Potter y Black por lo bajo.

- ¡Qué par de idiotas! –gritó molesta –no puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo creerlo…

- Calma Lily, tú sabes que Potter y Black siempre han sido así –frunció los labios –pero creo que tienes razón…

- Remus… yo… -miró sus manos apenada y bajó la voz a un susurro –no pude recuperarlo…

- ¿De que hablas, Lily?

- El libro que llevabas antes de que aquellos dos idiotas… -se detuvo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se dirigió a la salida dispuesta a ir por Potter y obligarlo a regresarle el libro, que parecía demasiado importante para su amigo, pero fue detenida por Remus que le miraba con una sonrisa algo triste. Observó a su amigo negar y salir por el retrato murmurando un leve: "No te preocupes por eso, me ocuparé yo…"; lo miró alejarse y suspiró, Remus resolvería mejor ese problema con ese par de estúpidos que como lo haría ella. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común y suspiró, lo mejor sería esperar pacientemente por si ocurría algo.

Después de un rato de andar caminando se detuvo, realmente no había pensado bien a dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera tenía la mínima idea de a dónde habría podido ir Lupin, no es que le interesara mucho el encontrarlo, si no que James había insistido mucho en que se disculpara con él para no quedar mal con la pelirroja que tanto fastidiaba. Bueno, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de James y si no se disculpaba con Lupin daba igual, se suponía que en aquellos momentos debería estar conquistando a alguien más interesante que a ese tipo tan seco, aunque claro, había sus ventajas, Lupin era atractivo y realmente…. Eh… "dulce"? cuando se encontraba con una persona que apreciaba como a Lily Evans… Además, con eso demostraría que no había nadie que pudiera resistirse a su naturaleza seductora; sonrió pensando en la cara que pondría su amigo James cuando se enterara que un merodeador había podido conquistar a Lupin, aunque claro, no era como si James o Peter pudieran hacerlo, pensar en eso le traería pesadillas. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a Lupin, ahora seco, caminando ahora en dirección a los terrenos, le siguió sin saber realmente que era lo que iba a hacer.

Se detuvo en el lago y se quedó parado sin hacer nada, debía pensar que hacer para recuperar aquel libro y… parecía que su solución venía justo en aquel momento detrás de él, sólo debía ser 'cuidadoso'.

- ¿Te gustó el agua, Lupin? –preguntó burlonamente Sirius –creo que te gustaría refrescarte de nuevo ¿eh?

- Cállate y devuélveme mi libro –contestó con un tono de molestia.

- ¿Qué pasó con el señor amabilidad? –se acercó a él haciendo que retrocediera –pensé que te daba igual lo que hiciera Lupin

- Sólo quiero mi libro –contestó retrocediendo más.

Se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Black pegado al suyo y sus manos sujetando su cintura, tal cercanía le ponía nervioso, nadie que no fuera su familia o Lily había estado tan cerca y en todo caso jamás de esa forma, era incomodo, era molesto, era confuso.

Con su mano derecha tomó el rostro de Lupin y le sonrió cínicamente, jamás hubiera creído que se asustaría por ese contacto. Acercó su rostro al de Lupin y susurró antes de poder tocar sus labios:

- Eres hermoso cuando no hablas –sonrió

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Black –contestó tratando de separarse de él.

Lo besó y acercó al chico más a él. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que las manos de Lupin recorrían parte de su cuerpo, aunque no le dio importancia, lo más seguro era que se había rendido a sus encantos.

Sonrió contra los labios del Black al encontrar lo que buscaba; se separó y empujó a Black con toda la fuerza que tenía, haciéndolo caer al lago, a ver si con eso Black aprendía que con Remus Lupin nadie se metía. Mostró el libro que había sacado de su túnica antes de tirarlo y lo empezó a mover una vez que Black había salido del agua.

- Gracias Black

- Idiota… -murmuró levantándose –ni creas que…

- No te debo nada ni tú a mí. –contestó fríamente dándose la vuelta.

- Te crees muy valiente sólo porque eres incapaz de sentir, Lupin –soltó una risa irónica –siempre mirando fríamente a las personas, con esa sonrisa forzada… por eso me ignoras, porque no soportas que alguien como yo sea mejor que tú… por eso te gustó que te besara

- Cállate, no digas estupideces –contestó cortantemente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- No me rendiré Lupin, te atraparé, así que cuídate…

- Muérete Black…

Caminó de nuevo al castillo, en dirección a la biblioteca; bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano a los labios sin dejar de caminar o fijarse bien si estaba tomando el camino correcto. Se sonrojó, ese idiota… ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarle su primer beso y todavía decir aquello? Él no estaba tan vacío como Black creía…Chocó con alguien y fijó su vista en aquella persona, sonrió, siempre era bueno encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos.

Se levantó del lago y salió frunciendo el ceño y los labios y dando patadas. Ese desgraciado de Lupin se las pagaría, ahora sí que no había duda de aquello, haría que Lupin pagara con todo lo que tenía y con todo se refería a TODO. Caminó apresuradamente siguiendo al chico, ignorando a las chicas tontas e ilusas que trataban de fijar una cita con él. Estaba por llegar a la biblioteca cuando dio la vuelta al pasillo y vio a Lupin disculpándose con alguien que odiaba, esa maldita serpiente grasosa! Dio una patada al piso y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué haces con esa serpiente, Lupin? –preguntó de mala manera atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos

- No es de tu incumbencia –respondió Lupin para después dirigirse al chico con el que estaba antes de que Sirius interrumpiera -¿Te gustaría hablar en otro lugar, Severus?

- Sï, _Remus_ –recalcó lo último para fastidiar más a Sirius.

Se mordió el labio inferior y observó a Lupin y a Snape alejarse por el corredor; eso lo hacía más complicado, pero más divertido, Sí, así podría atrapar a Lupin y vengarse de Snape! Sí, eso haría.

Observó a Remus, éste continuaba tocando sus labios con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con sus ojos aún más tristes que antes; como siempre esos imbéciles del grupito de Potter conseguía fastidiarlo, pero no, esta vez no dejaría que se salieran con la suya, Remus era una persona importante para él y no dejaría que nadie le dañara… ¡Maldito Black! Se había atrevido a poner a Remus en su lista de conquistas.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Merle: Wai… lo sé, me tardé en actualizar y me dejaron reviews… lo siento, mi intención era escribir un cap largo pero XD no lo logré y sólo salió esto… jejeje bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque ya saben que…

Celes(sellando como de costumbre): Sin review no actualización. Ahora pasando a cosas IMPORTANTES!!

Merle: que? Mi fic no es importante?!?!? ¬.¬… 'k… Bueno… estamos organizando un concurso!!! Sí!!! Aquí están todos los datos.

**CONCURSO CEGLOME**

_Debido a que se acerca Navidad, el equipo del CeGloMe hemos decidido hacer este concurso. Tenemos 3 primeros lugares al mejor fic de humor (cualquier genero y anime), al mejor fic yaoi (de cualquier anime/manga), y mejor fic slash de S/R XD buaaaa no pude resitirme!! Bueno, no tenemos muchas reglas, sólo esta: el fic debe ser tuyo. El premio ¬.¬ bueno haremos el comic o manga (el estilo que prefieras), de él o de otro fic que quieras, sólo quen si es de otro autor deberás pedir permiso para que lo podamos ilustrar… en el caso del anime y manga puedo usar mi estilo de dibujo o el del anime/manga, en caso del de HP usaré mi estilo, XD no dibujo mal, pero si quieren véanlo ustedes en estas hojas de ejemplo:_

_h t t p : www. Brokenwingscomic .bravehost . com / pagina141 . jpg_

_H t t p : w w w . g e o c I t I e s . c o m / c e g l o m e / S e c r e tNight / pagina9 .jpg (quítenle los espacios)_

_http:www .brokenwingscomic / caps / pagina179 .jpg_

_Pueden mandarme la dirección del fic o sus fics a mi mail o al mail del ceglome, realmente no importa que el fic no esté acabado lo que nos importa es la calidad. Espero que enteren al concurso. Oh, otra cosa NO DIBUJARÉ LEMON!!! T.T no me siento capaz de hacerlo… aunque suena tentador… eh… Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
